Volviendo Loco a Papá
by Nayesakura
Summary: Minato es un mangaka venido a menos desde la muerte de su esposa, decidido a criar a sus dos hijos se dara cuanta de que ser padre no es nada facil, sobre todo cuando son adolecentes y se da cuenta de que su hijo menor Naruto tiene dudas sobre su sexualidad. Los chicos namikaze se meteran en muchos problemas amorosos y de otro tipo. SOY MALA PARA LOS SUMMARY LEANLO Y OPINEN XD
1. Prologo

Basado en los Doujinshin de Nilo. AND WE ARE…(NARUXSASU)(MINAXKUSHI)

Desclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Solamente el OC Kitsune es un personaje inventado por mi. Algunos de darán cuanta de que la historia tiene parte en las que se parece a la historia de la Doujinka Nilo, una persona que admiro, y que gracias a sus doujinshis me inspire en este fic, por lo tanto digo desde el principio y repetiré en todos los capítulos, habrá partes de la historia que se parezcan a sus doujinshis, quiero decirles que lo hago con todo respeto y sin afán de ofender a nadie, para mi es una forma de rendirle tributo a esta gran doujinka. La historia se complementa también con ideas de mi propia autoría. Si tienen una crítica para este fic, serán aceptados siempre y cuando se hagan de forma respetuosa hacia mi persona y hacia los lectores.

ADVERTENCIA: Las parejas principales de este fic serán MINAXKUSHI; NARUXSAKU; NARUXSASU,Lo que quiere decir que habrá partes YAOIS más adelante en la historia. Entre las parejas secundarias estará ITAXOC entre otras que se irán contrayendo, para eso quisiera la participación de los lectores, ya que este fic esta hecho para divertirlos a ustedes. Pido respeto una vez más para los lectores sobre todo, si no les gusta las parejas de este fic o el YAOI , lo cual es muy respetable, simplemente no lean este fic.

POR SU ATENCION GRACIAS. AHORA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC.

NAYESAKURA

Prólogo

"…Hace mucho tiempo, una sacerdotisa, llamada Mito Uzumaki, era la guardiana del tempo de los tres dioses, Amaterasu, Susano'o y Tsukuyomi. Los dioses agradecidos por sus ofrendas y sus rezos decidieron darle poderes mágicos para que pudiera defender a sus seres queridos de aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño. La sacerdotisa al poco tiempo se enamoró de un ninja que era mortal, su nombre Senju Hashirama, era un hombre apuesto y considerado el más poderoso de los ninjas, ambos se casarón y tuvieron una hermosa hija, Kushina…

¡Oh, se llamaba igual que tú! – dijo un niño de 13 años de cabello amarillo y ojos azules

Minato ¿Quieres que te acabe de contar la historia? – entonces cállate y escucha- dijo la niña de cabello rojo, dándole un codazo a su amigo.

¡AUCH! Esta bien...

… la sacerdotisa siguió cuidando el templo hasta el momento, no había tenido la necesidad de utilizar los poderes que le dieron los dioses, pero un buen día el demonio zorro Kyuubi fue liberado, atacando a toda la población y al templo de los tres dioses. La sacerdotisa utilizó todo el poder en la lucha con el zorro demonio, tenía que proteger a su marido y a su pequeña hija, Mito-sama ganó la batalla, pero lamentablemente había utilizado hasta sus últimas fuerzas para proteger el templo y su familia. Como último deseo, la sacerdotisa le cedió lo que le quedaba de magia a su pequeña hija, este poder pasaría de generación en generación hasta que la familia Uzumaki dejara de existir. Fin.

¡Wow! Y dime Kushina ¿Tú heredaste ese poder?

Que más me gustaría, así hubiera podido mandarle algunas maldiciones a esos niños que me quemaron el cabello, pero no…como dice mi mamá es solo una leyenda.

A mi me gusta creer que la magia que le concedieron a tu antepasada si fue real , pero que aun no ha llegado el momento para que la utilices -

Papá me ha dicho que mientras crea en esos poderes, algún día ellos me ayudarán a mí.

De repente la puerta se abrió, era la madre de Kushina, una mujer muy elegante y de una gran personalidad, pero de una sonrisa dulce y encantadora.

Minato-kun tú mamá ya llego por ti…esta afuera en el coche.

Gracias señora, nos vemos Kushina muchas gracias por invitarme hoy a tú casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Minato espe…- era demasiado tarde Minato ya se había salido de la recamara

Kushina-chan, no le dijiste nada a Minato kun ¿verdad?

En la habitación simplemente reino el silencio…

Al día siguiente Minato estaba en clase de matemáticas, se le había hecho muy raro de que Kushina no hubiera llegado, su casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela. Cuando el recreo empezó Minato le pregunto a Mikoto, la mejor amiga de Kushina, la cual parecía un poco deprimida

Mikoto-san, sabes por que Kushina no vine a clase

¿Acaso no te dijo?, el padre de Kushina fue transferido a Osaka, ella y su madre van a adelantarse para instalarse, por eso te invito ayer a su casa, según ella ahí te lo iba a decir.

La cara de horror de Minato era evidente, el chico salió corriendo del salón, tenía que alcanzarla, decirle al menos adiós y darle el regalo de agradecimiento que le había comprado, tenia que alcanzarla.

¿Adonde va Minato? Preguntó Fugaku Uchiha.

Kushina no le dijo lo de la mudanza, se fue a alcanzarla.

Vaya, se va a meter en un problema, aun nos faltan clases, pero espero que la alcance

Minato corrió y corrió, no le importo haberse salido de la escuela antes de tiempo, debía alcanzarla. La casa no estaba lejos. Cuando el chico llego a la casa, madre e hija estaban metiendo las últimas maletas al coche.

¡Kushina!

¿Minato? ¿Qué haces aquí deberías estar en clase?

Po…por qu….que? – decía tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Al menos para despedirnos.

La decisión de mi esposo fue muy rápida, lamento mucho que Kushina no pueda quedarse más en este pueblo, es muy hermoso y además logro tener muchos amigos a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos aquí, gracias Minato, por se amigo de Kushina.

El niño agradeció las palabras de la madre, pero él quería escuchar a la pelirroja hablar, pero lo único que hacia era evadir su mirada, cubriéndose los ojos con su fleco. Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, que solo se rompió cuando la cajuela se cerró.

Kushina despídete de Minato-kun, es hora de irnos.

Vámonos mamá…- la niña se dio la vuelta y fue a meterse al coche

Kushina ay niña, lo siento Minato-kun, sé que te extrañara – la madre también se dirigió al coche

Si…yo también la voy a extrañar…gracias por todo Oka-san

¿La volveré a ver algún día? Pensaba el niño, Kushina era de las pocas niñas que se atrevió a hablarle en la escuela, siempre había sido considerado un genio, los chicos le tenían envidia y casi nunca lo escogían para estar en un equipo…sus notas eran perfectas, era bueno en los deportes…nadie veía su verdadero yo…un niño que solo quería divertirse como cualquiera y no se tratado como un adulto…hasta que Kushina llegó y lo reto a una competencia…vio su verdadero yo…el niño…que solo quería divertirse y tener amigos, gracias a ella logro ser el mismo, divertirse tener amigos como Fugaku y Mikoto, gracias a ella estaba dispuesto a hacerse el mangaka más famoso de Japón. Ella fue la primera en ver sus dibujos, y sus historias de una pagina de cuaderno, le parecían divertidas y emocionantes…había sido poco tiempo pero ella había conocido al verdadero Minato Namikaze.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del motor del coche, que se iba alejando poco a poco, Minato metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y recordó los pasadores que le había comprado para reponer aquellos que perdió cuando unos niños la obligaron a prenderse el cabello para dejar en paz a Mikoto, tenia que dárselos, el chico empezó a correr de nuevo hacia dirección del coche…

¡KUSHINA! – la chica al escuchar los gritos abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza

¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿Estas loco!

¡Kushina te compre esto para cuando vuelvas a tener el cabello largo!

¡Mamá baja la velocidad!

¿Qué pasa Kushina? no te escucho

¡Baja la velocidad del auto!- la madre dejo de acelerar pero no por que haya escuchado a su hija, si no por que se distrajo cambiando la estación de radio.

Minato logro estar más cerca del auto, extendió la mano para que ella alcanzara el prendedor, pero en ese momento la madre volvió a acelerar y Minato tropezó….

¡AUCH! – Minato se había caído de la cama, estaba soñando lo que habia pasado hace seis años casi siete, cuando se despidió de Kushina y quedo suspendido por una semana por haberse escapado de la escuela, además de unos cuantos raspones

Qué sueño…¿Qué hora es?...¡las 7:30! ¡Tengo que ir a la escuela!

Minato ya era todo un universitario, estaba estudiando Literatura, lamentablemente sus padres habían muerto por una extraña enfermedad, ahora vivía solo, en la misma casa de sus padres en el pueblo de Konoha, a las afueras de la ciudad con el mismo nombre, gracias a Jiraiya sensei había seguido estudiando, el profesor realmente veía un gran potencial en Minato, era considerado el mejor alumno de todo el Japón, aunque el en realidad no le daba mucha importancia. Minato estudiaba en la Universidad de Konoha, era universidad nueva, pero ya con mucho prestigio al igual que las otras escuelas que pertenecían a esa misma cadena de Konoha. La escuela estaba en la ciudad así que tenia que desplazarse en transporte publico para llegar. En esa misma escuela iban Fugaku y Mikoto sus amigos de toda la vida, que además estaban a punto de casarse, eran muy jóvenes, pero Fugaku no tenía mucho problema ya que heredaría la compañía de los Uchiha. En lo que se refiere al sueño de Minato de convertirse en Mangaka, aun no lo había abandonado, de vez en cuando trabajaba como ayudante de mangaka, no eran de los grandes dibujantes de manga en Japón, como Madara Uchiha, pariente lejano de Fugaku, que era uno de los mangakas más famosos y consolidados de Japón, pero la paga era buena, pensaba que si trabajaba con ellos en algún momento tendría su gran oportunidad.

Al parecer te volviste a quedar dormido verdad – dijo Jiraiya al ver a su pupilo llegar todo sudado a la clase de Literatura Nacional.

Lo siento…

Bueno ya que su compañero llego continuemos…

Minato se sentó en su lugar, pensando en aquella chica pelirroja ¿Aún lo recordaría? ¿Qué abra sido de ella? Quizá era algo que nunca sabría.

Las clases acabaron, ahora tenia que ir a trabajar pero cuando iba de salida se encontró con Fugaku y Mikoto.

Oh vaya que hacen aquí

Venimos a recordarte que este fin de semana es nuestra boda, no se te vaya a olvidar

No como creen lo tengo todo bajo control, además soy el padrino

Que conste…te vemos el fin de semana no llegues tarde

Si les prometo que estaré ahí puntualmente.

El ojiazul se retiro

Pensé que le dirías que ella también iba a venir, que ya hasta te confirmo- le dijo Fugaku a su prometida

Quiero darle una sorpresa a Minato y Kushina estoy segura que les encantara verse de nuevo.

Espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata.

Minato llego a la casa del mangaka para el que estaba trabajando, Sakumo Hatake, su manga era bastante popular, casi como el de Madara, eran los mejores mangas vendidos en Japón hasta el momento, Minato admiraba muchísimo a Sakumo, consideraba un honor trabajar para él, además le había tomado mucho cariño a Kakashi hijo de Sakumo, era un niño bastante inteligente y muy tierno. Cuando Sakumo tenia mucho trabajo Minato se encargaba de cuidarlo, e incluso se había quedado a dormir unas cuantas veces en la casa.

Minato-kun, no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros

No tiene que agradecer nada Hatake-sempai, para mi es honor estar trabajando con usted –dijo mientras dibujaba unas cuantas paginas

Debería aumentarte el sueldo…si no fuera por ti, mi manga nunca estaría a tiempo, y Sarutobi-sama ya me hubiera corrido hace tiempo jajaja

¡Cómo puede decir eso! Su manga es uno de los más vendidos en Japón no creo que Sarutobi-sama se atreviera a correrlo.

Nadie es indispensable en esta vida Minato-kun, el manga de Madara-san tiene muchas mejores ventas que el mio, aunque últimamente anda un poco atrasado en el trabajo he escuchado rumores de que tiene algunos problemas de salud, espero que este bien.

Minato había escuchado algo similar, algunos problemas con la espalda y brazos habían hecho que el Manga de Madara estuviera en receso por algunas semanas, algunos rumores incluso se habían llegado a expandir de que el manga acabaría pronto, por que no tenía las ventas de antes, lo cual era cierto, Minato consideraba que la historia había decaído un pococalidad, aunque el dibujo aun era muy bueno, aun así las ventas seguían siendo altas, pero en la industria del manga muchas veces eso no era suficiente. Minato prefería no seguir pensando en esas cosas y se concentro en su trabajo, tenía que adelantar lo más que pudiera para que el fin de semana no tuviera preocupaciones y pudiera ir a la boda de sus mejores amigos sin preocupaciones.

El rubio se concentro tanto en su trabajo que ni cuanta, se dio que se había quedado dormido, Sakumo no se atrevió a despertarlo así que solamente le puso una frazada para protegerlo del frío.

¿Qué les pareció? Como ya les dije se aceptan criticas respetuosas, cualquier pregunta sobre el FIC o referente a otras cosas se las responderé con mucho gusto. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS CUALES ESPERO QUE SEAN MUCHOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME USTEDES LOS LECTORES SON LOS QUE MÁS ME INSPIRAN. ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MUY PRONTO APROVECHARE QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES PARA ADELANTAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA DE ESTA HISTORIA.

POR CIERTO TENGO UNA TAREA PARA USTEDES ¿CÓMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE SE LLAMAR EL FAMOSO MANGA DE UCHIHA MADARA? AQUÍ UNAS SUGERENCIAS

KYUUBI NO KITSUNE

CHIKARA (FUERZA EN JAPONES)

HANA YORI DANGO(XD) Es broma jaja

MEJOR USTEDES DENME IDEAS Y DESPUÉS LO PONEMOS A VOTACION ¿LES LATE?

SALUDOS


	2. Capitulo 1

Basado en los Doujinshin de Nilo. AND WE ARE…(NARUXSASU)(MINAXKUSHI)

Desclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Solamente el OC Kitsune es un personaje inventado por mi. Algunos de darán cuanta de que la historia tiene parte en las que se parece a la historia de la Doujinka Nilo, una persona que admiro, y que gracias a sus doujinshis me inspire en este fic, por lo tanto digo desde el principio y repetiré en todos los capítulos, habrá partes de la historia que se parezcan a sus doujinshis, quiero decirles que lo hago con todo respeto y sin afán de ofender a nadie, para mi es una forma de rendirle tributo a esta gran doujinka. La historia se complementa también con ideas de mi propia autoría. Si tienen una crítica para este fic, serán aceptados siempre y cuando se hagan de forma respetuosa hacia mi persona y hacia los lectores.

ADVERTENCIA: Las parejas principales de este fic serán MINAXKUSHI; NARUXSAKU; NARUXSASU,Lo que quiere decir que habrá partes YAOIS más adelante en la historia. Entre las parejas secundarias estará ITAXOC entre otras que se irán contrayendo, para eso quisiera la participación de los lectores, ya que este fic esta hecho para divertirlos a ustedes. Pido respeto una vez más para los lectores sobre todo, si no les gusta las parejas de este fic o el YAOI , lo cual es muy respetable, simplemente no lean este fic.

POR SU ATENCION GRACIAS. AHORA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC.

NAYESAKURA

Capitulo 1

Rencuentro

Minato se estaba preparando para la boda de sus mejores amigos, tenia que llevar un kimono negro y su hakama gris, no estaba acostumbrado mucho a utilizarlos, solamente cuando entrenaba Kyudo (tiro con arco) y algunas veces Kendo (esgrima japonesa), pero eso era cuando era niño, había dejado atrás las artes marciales para convertirse en un mangaka, aunque aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

Por lo pronto estaba muy feliz de ver como Mikoto y Fugaku se iban a casar, ambos habían estado comprometidos desde pequeños, pero siempre se habían tenido un gran cariño que con los años se convirtió en amor. Ahora será testigo de la unión de sus mejores amigos. La unión seria en el templo shinto de Konoha, cerca de la casa de Minato, la recepción se realizaría en la residencia principal de la familia Uchiha.

Cuando Minato llego, la mayoría de la familia Uchiha ya estaba en el templo, saludo a los padres de Fugaku, para luego ir a tomar su lugar en una de las primeras filas, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, casi al final de la fila del lado de la familia de Mikoto, había una mujer, a la cual solo se le veía su exótico pelo rojo, no lograba ver su cara, ¿será ella? La única persona que conocía con ese color de cabello era…

Minato se iba a levantar pero la ceremonia iba a empezar, así que se quedo con las ganas de ver quien era esa mujer, esperaría al final de la ceremonia para abordarla, pero aun así puso poca atención a la ceremonia, ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esa mujer podría ser Kushina…

Pero al final de la ceremonia como si fuera una jugarreta del destino no pudo alcanzarla, ya que se fue inmediatamente del templo, no sabia si la vería en la recepción en la casa de lo Uchiha o quizá…ya nunca la vería, podría preguntarle a Mikoto pero estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo las felicitaciones.

En la recepción todos estaban muy alegres, Minato platicaba de vez en cuando con los familiares que estaban ahí reunidos, e incluso cuando les platicaba que era asistente de Sakumo Hatake algunos le pedían autógrafos para sus hijos o para ellos mismos, nunca pensó que entre los Uchiha hubiera admiradores de su Sensei, siempre pensó que Madara tendría la preferencia.

No es por nada pero el manga de Madara ha decaído un poco, no digo que no siga siendo bueno, pero ya no tiene la misma intensidad de antes.

¿Tú que opinas Minato?

Bueno…el dibujo es muy bueno, pero siempre he pensado que la trama del Manga de Sakumo-sempai es mucho más profunda

Oh miren hablando del demonio… ahí viene Madara, no pensé que vendría siempre esta muy ocupado.

El famoso Madara Uchiha había entrado a escena, era un hombre bien parecido de cabellera larga, de profundos ojos negros, con una personalidad imponente, Minato nunca lo había visto personalmente, en el mundo del manga era la súper estrella del momento, casi inalcanzable. Minato vio como Madara felicitaba a Fugaku y como este último lo señalaba seguramente los iba a presentar, estaba nervioso.

Madara-san quiero presentarte a mi amigo Minato Namikaze, el es el ayudante de Sakumo Hatake

Mucho gusto Madara-sama, para mi es un honor- dijo Minato inclinándose 90 grados

Jaja, no es necesaria tanta formalidad Minato-kun, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti en la editorial, Sakumo-san te tiene un gran afecto, tambien dice que tienes un gran talento, me gustaría verlo alguna vez.

Cuando usted guste y me lo permita Madara-sama, encantado le mostrare alguno de mis bocetos.

Estaré esperando ese día con ansias Minato-kun ahora si me permites seguire saludando a la familia. Con tu permiso

Es propio.

Minato pensó por un momento que todas las cosas que había escuchado de Madara eran mentira, en la editorial siempre decían que era un ser arrogante, de pocas palabras y nada amable, algo que si le pareció impresionante fue la presencia tan imponente que tenía, aquel que tuviera una personalidad débil caería rápidamente de rodillas ante él.

El chico de cabello rubio tardo un poco en quitarse de la cabeza a Madara, lo único que logro eso…fue ver de nuevo esa cabellera roja, sin pensarlo se levanto y la siguió, con el escandalo que había, la chica no escuchaba sus llamados, la siguió hasta llagar a la entrada de la cocina… ¿era la cocinera?

Oye disculpa – dijo agarrando del brazo a la chica, esta reacciono rápidamente con una patada

¡Déjame en paz pervertido! – Minato logro reaccionar y se agacho, pero de pronto vio como la chica perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer.

¡Cuidado!

Minato evito que a chica se golpeare tomándola en brazos, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, era ella, era Kushina

¡Sabia que eras tu! – dijo con una gran sonrisa- Sabía que un día te iba a encontrar

Mina-Minato – La platica fue interrumpida por que Minato tenia la mano en uno de lospechos de Kushina, la chica empezó a ponerse igual de roja que su cabello

Ku-Kushina e-espera fue un accidente yo…

¡ERES UN IDIOTA TTEBANEEEEE! – La chica le dio el golpe de su vida a Minato, que incluso quedó inconsciente.

Kushina que pasa?- dijo la novia- Oh por dios Minato

Se lo merecía por andar de mano larga, ahora si me permites Mikoto, me retiro a la cocina pronto será la hora de la cena y quiero que ver que todo este listo.

Mikoto pidió a unos sirvientes que llevaran a Minato a la recamara de Fugaku…Kushina había noqueado por completo al pobre, necesitaba un momento de reposo y seguramente se recuperaría. Minato se sentía como en las nubes…no quería escapar de esa hermosa sensación…

-Oye despierta…no fue para tanto, ¡Minato, despiertarte!- decía una voz que parecía lejana pero era muy bella.

- Andalé..¿Qué clase de padrino eres que te quedas dormido en la boda de tu mejor amigo solo por un golpecito?

- Boda..mejor amigo…golpeci….

- ¡Kushina!- Minato se despertó de sopetón y se dio cuenta que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

- ¡vaya hasta que te levantaste! Come algo, para después puedas ir a dar el discurso para tus amigos, se supone que eres el padrino

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Casi dos horas…la cena ya acabo, Mikoto y Fugaku te están esperando para el brindis…yo les dije que te despertaran pero ello insistieron en dejarte dormir un poco más, me dijeron que casi no has dormido últimamente.

- Si últimamente no he dormido muy bien, tampoco he comido bien – dijo Minato con una sonrisa, Kushina

- Ten te traje la cena.

- Ah muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado- Minato quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Kushina, pero no sabia si después del golpe hubiera querido responderle. Minato comenzó a comer la cena…- ¡Esta deliciosa! Lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo…¿Tú lo hiciste Kushina?

- Fugaku y Mikoto me pidieron que hiciera el banquete para su boda, y no pude negarme.

- Banquete, entonces si te estas dedicando a la concina, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña siempre hacías panquecitos…no te quedaban muy bien...-Kushina le dio otro golpe en la cabeza

- ¡AUCH!

- Los postres aun me cuestan trabajo…pero tengo que admitir que he mejorado bastante. Mikoto y Fugaku me dijeron que tu estas estudiando el último año en literatura verdad.

- Si…de hecho estoy acabando un poco antes de lo previsto…

- Como siempre sobresaliendo entre todos…No te cansas de eso…

- Desde que mis padres murieron, he tenido que esforzarme más que un estudiante normal, el camino ha sido duro, pero he encontrado muchas personas que me han ayudado…Jiraiya-sensei…Mikoto y Fugaku…Sakumo-sempai…

- Sakumo?...Estas hablando de Sakumo Hatake?

- Si, estoy ayudándole a dibujar su manga

- Es en serio! ¡WOOOWW! Soy realmene fan del trabajo se sakumo sensei´ttebane, es genial nunca pensé que me gustraria concoerlo'ttebane crees ….

-Ku-kushina….tranquila no entiendo nada de lo que dices jeje…no sabia que te gustara el trabajo de Sakumo sensei

- Me encanta…no le digas a nadie…pero creo que es mejor que el de Madara.- dijo en voz baja

- No eres la única que opina eso en esta casa.

-Minato…crees que podrías presentarme a Sakumo-sensei…en realidad seria un honor conocerlo, claro si no es que te meto en problemas verdad''tebane

- No te preocupes, Sakumo-sempai es un hombre muy sencillo y bueno, estoy seguro que no se opondrá a conocerte.

- ¡EN serio! Muchas gracias –Kushina abrazo a Minato sin pensar, después se separaron inmediatamente, ambos estaban rojos.

- ¿Qué te parecería la próxima semana? De hecho invité a ambos el miércoles a comer a mi casa, si quieres ir a.

¿Podria preparar yo la comida? Si creo que será lo mejor…seguramente tu solamente debes de preparar comida instantánea

Jaja no te creas, pero bueno si insistes, entonces ya quedamos el miércoles en mi casa

Excelente…así tengo tiempo de acabar lo de la mudanza

¿mudanza?

Si…voy a regresar a Konoha a vivir, mi papa me compro un departamento en la ciudad y bueno tambien pienso poner un pequeño café cerca de la escuela, papá tambien me esta ayudando en eso…

Me alegra que hayas vuelto Kushina…lo espere por tanto tiempo.

/ ¡No digas tonterías BAKA!

¡OYE! ¡ESO DUELE!

Si…asi debería de ser – dijo Mikoto muy feliz observando como Kushina y Minato reian.

Y asi es como comienza el romance de KUSHINA Y MINATO….

Hola hola a todos, perdón por tardarme jeje pero es que estaba de viaje escolar…pero ya regresé, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi…espero sus comentarios, la historia de Minato y Kushina se alargara quizá uno o dos capítulos mas, pero no desesperen muy pronto aparecerán Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke y mi Oc, espero que la historia les este gustado, así como avance les prometo que la iré haciendo más interesante para ustedes además verán que las cosas comenzarán a complicarse. Espero que el próximo capitulo este para el Domingo o el Lunes. Dejen comentarios para saber su opinión saludos. Reviews plisss.


End file.
